


if only.

by youriko



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Casino AU, F/F, but u can only tell if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: sayo's played this game so many times.





	if only.

**Author's Note:**

> oops
> 
> i love sayukina and i love angst. mash em together and this is what u get

Sayo shuffled the cards, glaring at the table, squeezing the ace so tight she wouldn’t be surprised if it was crumpled in her hands. She breathed in softly, taking in all her worries, allowing herself a few moments of doubt, before letting it all out with a big exhale. After a second, she groaned.  _ That never fucking works. Why do I ever do that. _

 

(Because it was that girl who taught her the trick.)

 

Yukina’s laugh was so light and innocent, a direct contrast to her blunt, demanding personality. It was like bells in the air, beautiful. If only it was Sayo who had caused it.

 

Lisa’s nose was hidden in the nape of Yukina’s neck, kissing her, smirking against her skin, and she loved it, clutching onto her girlfriend for dear life, as Sayo was determined not to watch but did so anyway. 

 

“Manager, I’m feeling sick,” Sayo said; not exactly a lie. “I’d like to go home.”

 

Arisa looked at her in concern, stealing a glance at Yukina and Lisa, but nodded. “Sure,” she mumbled. “Kasumi’s been bothering me for the past hour anyway.”

 

Sayo smiled, a rare show for her. “Thank you,” she replied, knowing she owed Arisa for many occasions like this; she’d pay for it sometime, but now, she couldn’t stand working in such environments.

 

Yukina laughed, again, at one of Lisa’s drunken jokes. Sayo hissed, clenching her fists, tears flowing into her eyes.

  
“I wish you loved me back,” she whispered finally, before taking the wine and the cards with her.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry
> 
> im gay


End file.
